Forever together
by Why r all the pen names taken
Summary: Kai is reversed and is battling with Aichi. He indents to capture Aichi and never let him go. (I just suddenly thought of it. My first ever fanfic. - pls review! And it depends whether I will continue it :D Third chap is M RATED! Others are T.
1. Chapter 1

His eyes flickered open. Slowly, he scanned the surroundings. 'Where am I?' He thought. Memory of what had just happened flashed through his mind...

"Final turn!" Kai proclaimed confidently. A wide menacing grin spread across his face. Aichi flinched. 'Is this where it ends?' He glanced down at his hand. The card left in his hand, is non other than blaster blade, the card the brought light in his life. However, now, it was the cause of what was happening. He looked up. Kai's face darkened as he stared at Aichi. His eyes pierced through those large blue eyes. Aichi quickly adverted his eyes. 'You are my only hope-blaster blade' he thought.

"Get ready Aichi, I'll show you how strong I am. No one, not even Ren or Leon can win me! Not even you Aichi..." Hissed Kai. "You will become mine."  
A cold chill ran down is spine as he stared to shiver. He had to save Kai. Yet he couldn't do anything. He could only shiver in fear and hope for the best.  
"3000 attack power! I attack your vanguard!"

Aichi panicked. 'Oh no. I've got not enough power to guard... I've already drew a few heal triggers. Will I get another one?' He prayed and reached for his deck. He knew he had to face reality.

"No trigger..."

"Hahahahahaha..." Laughed Kai. No doubt that he was rejoicing his victory.

At that moment, a sharp pain went through Aichi. Everything blurred. He felt choked and drained of all energy. Gripping around and gasping for air, he fell to the ground. He wheezed and clutched his chest. Seconds felt like hours. Minutes felt like days. Soon after, he blacked out...

"A kitchen... A toilet... A table and chair... Closet and side table with drawers. And a king sized bed which I'm sitting on..." Aichi mumbled to himself. Basically, those were the things in the room. 'Its a pretty normal room...' He thought. 'I wonder why the stairs to the door is leading upwards?'

Aichi leaned forward, wanting to explore more of the room. Then, he felt resistance against his wrists. Clack! He reeled his head around.

"Eh?" His eyes widened in horror of the sight in front of him. There were chains around the back railings of the bed and his hands was handcuffed to it. The chains went around the handcuffs and up his arms. Aichi swallowed hard as he tugged his arms again. Nothing happened. He tried again. Then again. Over and over again. He twisted his arms and tried to pull himself out. But his efforts were to no avail.

He was aware that he couldn't break free by himself, so he had to wait for rescue.  
The sound of the door opening reached his ears. Aichi perked up immediately. He tried his best to peer to the door, but it was around the corner, he could not see it. Once he saw less than half of the man walking in, he already knew who it was. It was no one other that Kai Toshigi.

"Kai-kun!" Aichi exclaimed in delight. Kai turned over ominously. "Good morning Aichi," he said as he walked over in a poised manner. "Are you feeling better?"  
Feeling something wrong, Aichi did not dare to reply. He looked down at the bed and said nothing.

Kai sat down beside him. "Aichi?

'Something is really wrong.'

"Is there something wrong?"

'Kai-kun is acting a bit weird.'

"If there is anything, you can tell me." Kai leaned forward and close to Aichi. His eyes not leaving him for even a second. As if he never even blinked.

A sea of questions went through his mind.'Why hasn't he realized the chains? What's going on? Why is he leaning so close to me? Didn't he want to annihilate me last night?'

Seeing Kai not moving, he decided to say something. "Ummm... Kai-kun?" "Yeah?" He closed up upon Aichi again. Giving him lesser space to move, lesser space to escape.  
"Umm... Kai-kun, where are we?" Aichi fidgeted.

"A basement hotel."

'is there even such things?'

"Why?"

"I booked this room for us."

"..." His eyes darted around wildly as he thought of how to phrase his next question.  
"Why am I chained up?" Aichi swallowed as he wait for the answer. There was a moment of silence before Kai answered.

"Because I love you. You are not running away tonight." He stated. "You will never run away from me. Never again."

Before Aichi could reply, he pressed his lips against him. "Un... Kai-kun...?" Aichi said as Kai released him. Aichi was lost. He did not know what was happening anymore. His eyes were still fixed onto Kai.

Kai glanced down at Aichi's arms and noticed the red marks on it, the visible marks were caused by the attempts of escapes, and Kai was aware of it. 'I will keep you forever, Aichi. Nothing will separate us ever again'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for reviewing XD  
In reply to Blackwing-Darkraven, I would like to try and write lemon. XD but then again, it is probably a maaaybe. I'm so new to writing fanfiction~ :D (shall I go and research on how to write lemon and like, get ideas? :) I'll get back to that when I get better and more confident~ \\\  
Currently, I will SLOWLY... Take things super slowly... [BECAUSE I LOVE FLUFF] FLUFF AWAY!  
Zzzz... (Until I feel like it ._.) Maybe I'll write lemon in the next chapter! Hehehe...  
_

"Umm... What time is it now?"  
"8.30am." He replied. "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten anything since last night." Asked Kai.

"?"  
Aichi's stomach growled in response and broke the silence.  
"I guess I am.."  
"I will go get some food in the kitchen."  
"Okay."  
Kai stepped out of the bed and walked over to the kitchen.  
'Wha... What just happened?' Unable to comprehend anything, Aichi just sat there.  
'What happened to everyone else? Kai is acting as if this is totally normal...'  
Kai placed a tray on his lap, breaking his train of thoughts. There was a bowl of soup and some chopped fruits on a small plate. With a fork and spoon placed neatly at the side.  
'I can't eat without my hands...' Aichi thought, getting more and more terrified every single second. His throat still felt constricted, and he didn't know what was happening and why Kai was acting so strange. He felt like tearing up.  
Aichi shook is head vigorously as he tried to get rid of the mixed feelings.  
"Kai-kun, my hands are chained up and I can't eat."  
"Here." Kai scooped up some soup and blew it. "Open your mouth."  
Aichi did so meekly. The warm soup traveled down his dry throat. One spoonful after the other. Soon, he finished up the food. Even though he was not hungry anymore, Aichi still felt uncomfortable.  
He watched Kai as he walked to the kitchen and washed up.  
"Um... Kai-kun? I just remembered I haven't brushed my teeth yet." Aichi blurted.  
"Okay, wait for a while." Answered Kai. He walked to the bathroom and came out with a small pail and a mug of water.  
"Open your mouth." Stated Kai as he squeezed the toothpaste on a toothbrush. Keenly, Kai pushed the toothbrush into Aichi's mouth. He placed his other hand under Aichi's chin and began brushing his teeth.  
Then, he put the used toothbrush in the pail and held it near Aichi. Placing the mug of water to Aichi's lips, he tilted the mug and let the water flow into his mouth. Aichi slowly gurgle the water then spit it out on the pail.

"Thank you Kai-kun." Said Aichi as he started to relax.  
'Even though I don't know what he is up to, Kai-kun is being very kind to me... Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought.' Aichi comforted himself. 'Im sure the others are fine...'  
Aichi laid on the bed. Not knowing what to do next.

A few hours later...  
'I wonder whether there is anything I can do?' He pondered. 'What is Kai-kun doing? He has been sitting there the whole time...'  
Kai spread his deck across the desk nicely and grinned to himself. Touching the cards carefully, murmuring, 'This is perfect...' And continue over and over again. His fingers went across the card and around the corners of it. The power surging through him... The countless defeats he had... The thing that he always wanted- Sendou Aichi- was in his possession... There was nothing more he would wish for. "Aichi..." Kai smiled. "I love you."  
'Oh. Aichi still haven't showered yet.' He thought, walking towards the bathroom.  
The running hot water fogged up the mirror as he filled up a pail. 'Aichi, no matter where you go, I'll always find you' Kai's mind was only filled up with thoughts of the younger blue haired boy, and the next vanguard fight.  
Aichi craned his neck to see what Kai was doing. Soon enough, the brunette stepped out of the bathroom with a bucket of warm water and some towels. He settled the pail next to the bed and squeezed a towel. 'What is he doing?' Aichi pondered. The moment the warm towel touched his neck, Aichi could feel goosebumps creeping to him. Kai's fingers touched the back of his neck as he held the warm towel against him. His fingers were cold compared to the towel. He wiped Aichi's neck and down to his chest. The other hand that was unbuttoning his shirt left a burning sensation on Aichi's skin. He was fully aware the Kai's hands were cold. 'Why... It feels that my whole body is heating up instead?' His breath caught in his throat and he felt the blush burn in his cheeks. The shirt slid down his shoulders, exposing his flushed skin, stopping only at the chains around his arms. Kai dipped the towel in the warm water again. Aichi bit his lips and shut his eyes as he continued to clean his body. He could feel the obvious flush in cheeks while Kai moved closer to him to wipe his back. The comfortable strokes that went up and back down his spine made Aichi feel like clinging onto Kai.  
'It is so warm and gentle.'  
A sudden tug on the belt pulled him out of his euphoria. Feeling of uncertainty welled up in him.  
Realization stroke him. 'What am I doing? What is Kai-kun doing? Aren't I supposed to be saving everyone from 'reverse'?' Aichi swallowed against the dryness in his throat. He did not want the warm feeling to go. However, he knew that it was guilt pleasure that he had to let go.  
"Kai-kun. Please stop. I can bath by myself. I need to save everyone... Please let me... Go..." He said at last, and let his voice trail off when his courage gave out.  
"Why are you doing this?" Aichi whimpered as Kai stopped to listen. "I... Don't want this..." Cried the boy as he pushed the older boy away. "I mean... I want this... But... Kai-kun... Reverse... And everyone..." Aichi started crying uncontrollably. Tears rolled down his cheeks as his body quivered incessantly and shook his head. Curled his knees up and crouched in a defeated position.  
"Aichi..." Kai whispered. He brought his hand up to the Aichi's face and touched it softly. As if the slightest pressure would break the boy. From his pocket, Kai fished out a key and unlocked Aichi. The heavy chains fell off him and freed his arms. The brunette held the boy in a comforting embrace and waited for him to stop weeping. Aichi's wrapped his arms around Kai and hugged his tightly. After a long while, he stopped shivering.  
Kai gave Aichi a small peck on his lips. "I'm sorry I put so much pressure on you."  
"It's okay, it's my fault too." Sniffed Aichi.  
"I guess that's enough for today." Kai breathed against his neck. Aichi nodded.  
Kai stood up and went to the closet. He tossed a pajamas at the boy and changed his own clothes too. Aichi put on the oversized pajamas and went under the blanket. From the corner of his eye, he peeked at Kai as he emptied the bucket changed. Kai removed his top, revealing his skin and the slightly toned muscles. Aichi gazed at the beautiful sight before him. Feeling his face heat up again, he immediately looked in another direction.  
Kai switched off the lights and laid at the empty space beside Aichi. At that moment, Aichi felt how small he was compared to Kai. Suddenly, Kai moved closer to him and brought him in another embrace. 'Kai-kun is so gentle.'  
Aichi cuddled against him. His face nicely fit into the collar left exposed around Kai's chest. The reassuring scent from Kai filled him up. He felt the warmth that Kai gave him in that embrace and felt that he never ever want to let go...  
"Good night Kai-kun."  
"Good night Aichi."

'Maybe this isn't so bad after all...' Aichi thought as he slowly slipped into his sweet dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Thank you again for reviewing! Heheheh... Here is the third chapter!  
-NOTE- THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT AND IT IS RATED M FOR A REASON.  
Enjoy~

Kai sat down across Aichi and began eating his ice cream. Aichi stirred his chocolate ice cream whlie he thought of what has happened. Three days... That was the time he has spent in that room.

"You are don't want the ice cream?" Kai questioned.

"Uh... N-no... I want it." Stammered Aichi. His mind kept wandering off somewhere else as the small dinning table made Kai's legs brush across his frequently. Causing Aichi to flush uncontrollably. His eyes would look up from time to time and linger at the brunette in front of him... 'I can't believe I'm here with Kai-kun...' A smile slowly spread across his face. 'I can get used to this.'

Kai's hand moved across the table to grab hold of Aichi's hands. The boy perked up, almost immediately, in response to it.

"You're ice cream is going to melt..." He mentioned. "Do you want me to keep it in the fridge?"

A curt nod was the respond to the question. He stood up and took his ice cream as Kai did the same. They walked to the fridge and placed the ice cream in, and Kai put his inside the sink. Their fingers were twined together for the whole time. When Kai wanted to let go of Aichi's had, he would forcefully hold on it if. As if his life was dependent on once did Aichi look up fully at Kai. His face stayed down.

Kai didn't seem to mind Aichi as he latched himself onto him. Even for the entire day...

"You've got something on you Aichi," said Kai as he put the washed plates on the rack.

Aichi looked up.

"Where?"

Kai licked Aichi's lips. "Here."

The blue hair boy stood dumbfounded. His cerulean orbs seem to widen at that action. Kai leaned down, taking that chance, pressing his lips against Aichi's. "Kai-kun." Gasped Aichi as the brunette huddled him. He loosened the grip on the older boy that he had for the whole day, freeing his predators arm. Using his tongue, Kai pried his mouth open. Gaining entrance immediately. He licked around the soft cravens of the boy's mouth and pushed him backwards.

"Um-" Aichi shut his eyes tight and grasped onto Kai's back. His tongue moved around awkwardly. Sliding across Kai's tongue embarrassedly, Aichi could feel himself getting hotter and hotter.

"Aichi..." Kai breathed as he released the boy. A trail of saliva still connected their mouth. His half lidded eyes were filled with overflowing love and lust. Kai reconnected them with a kiss and pushed Aichi down on the bed. This time, the kiss was more vigorious, more exciting. Aichi could feel his stomach tingling as Kai's hands traveled around him, exploring every part of him. Sometimes, they would break their kisses. But it was only to catch a breath before they continued on...

'I want this to last forever...' Aichi thought.

'I want to be with Kai-kun forever...'

'Eternally forever...'  
Feeling rather lightheaded, Aichi pushed Kai off himself for awhile. "I need to breath..." Pressed Aichi. "Hehe... I never thought kissing could be so literally breath taking..."

"Aichi..."

As if he hasn't heard him, Kai continued to trace down his chin, then down his slender neck... And back up again... Aichi tilted his neck, letting Kai have more space to move around. Kai repeated actions over and over again, seemly satisfied with how Aichi responded.

He wanted even more than that.

"Kya!" Aichi squealed when Kai slide his fingers underneath his shirt. Kai tugged his shirt slowly, as if teasing the boy... His fingers tracing the boy's pale and soft skin. "Kai-kun~ Mou... Hurry up and take it off~" Whined Aichi.

The shirt went over and off Aichi, leaving his bare chest exposed to his lover. Kai went up to Aichi's ears, and whispered, "Didn't you want to take things slower?"

"..."

"Yeah... Why don't we just finish it?" Smirked Kai. He nibbled on the boy's ear and licked it. Aichi only clutched tighter onto Kai.

Once again, Kai trailed down Aichi's neck, biting down on his shoulder blade and sucking on to it. Earning a heated moan from his lover. "Aichi..." Kai murmured as he moved across Aichi's chest. At that moment, Aichi swore that he felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. The parts where Kai kissed left a burning sensation.

Kai continued and moved to Aichi's abdominal area. His hands stroked Aichi's chest and he planted soft kisses on him, leaving Aichi craving for more. Hastily, Kai began to unbuckle Aichi's belt. Pulling it off and tossing it at the side. Then, he began unbuttoning his pants, until a pair of hands stopped him.

"Kai-kun? Can you come back up for a while?"

"Sure." Kai replied as he shifted himself up.

With a tint of sadness, he asked, "Is there anything wrong? Do you want me to stop?"

"No... That's not it." Aichi smiled reassuringly, "Stay in this position for a while."

"?"

Aichi pulled him closer and undid the buttons on Kai's shirt. He removed the shirt. Intimidatingly, Aichi moved his hands around Kai. Until he reached his pants and removed them.

Kai stunned there. Unable to process what was happening, he just stared at Aichi. Mesmerized by the boy's beautiful face, and that priceless expression.

"Well...? Are you going to continue?" Questioned Aichi, his voice full of frolic.

It took a while, even for the reversed Kai, to respond to Aichi. He slide back down the boy's body. Straddling him and pulling his pants off...

Aichi's vision blurred as Kai took his in full length at once. "Ah... Ah... Kai-kun..." Trembling, he grouped around and somehow managed to grasp hold to Kai. His whole body heated up as he was engulfed by the warm, moist cavern of Kai's mouth. Kai licked him thoroughly. Up, down around, top and bottom. Before he released him with a loud smiting sound. "Kai-kun! Ah..."

He could feel it coming...

As his lover went back and continue to give him more comfort, down there.

"Waaa... Ah... Ah... Ah... Kai-kuuuuun..." Aichi wailed as he released himself. Kai drank every single drop dry and licked Aichi again, sending a comfortable chill up his spine.

"Eh... Uh...hh..." Aichi rubbed his eyes and felt his face heat up again. Seeing Kai wiping the edge of his mouth, he couldn't deny what had just happened.

"Aichi, you taste good..." Kai said in a hot and husky voice, moving up close to Aichi's face again. He pressed his lips on Aichi and caught him in an open mouth kiss. Letting him taste himself. His hands wander around his body again, caressing every part of the boy's body.

"Un... Ah... Ah-ah-ah-Kai-uhggnn" Aichi groaned as he felt a foreign object entering him. He wrapped his arms tight around Kai. Pinned down by the older boy, Aichi was pushed back by the kisses that he was giving him. Kai removed himself from Aichi and went back in deeper again.

"Ah-ah...wa-ah-wah..." He had never felt so much pain and pleasure at the same time. Sure, it was painful. However, he had never felt this type of pleasure in his life. Despite the pain, his whole body was pleasured.  
"Kai-kun... Faster-ah-ah" panted Aichi. He could feel Kai coming in him hard. In and out, in and out...

"There.. Ah-more..."

Between ministrations, Aichi would yell...

"Kai-kun~ Ah-wa- unhng~ ah-"

"Ha-ahh~"

"I think I'm going too..."

"Um-Ah-ah-ah..."

Aichi felt that something obfuscated in him, before Kai pulled out. Kai rolled off Aichi and laid beside him. Aichi's whole body felt light as he continued to pant heavily.

"I-I love you Kai-kun..." He murmured.

Kai pulled him in to a tight embrace. "Love you too."

"I want to stay like this..."

"Yeah."

"When I wake up, you will still be here?"

"Yes."

"Will you leave me?"

"No."

"We will always be together right?"

"Will be."

"Forever?"

"Eternally."

"Promise?"

Kai nodded.

"Defiantly."

"Hehehe... I love you Kai-kun... Good night." Aichi slowly closed his eyes.  
"I love you too. Sweet dreams..." Whispered Kai as the both fell into deep slumber in each other's arms...

-END-

.

.

.

.  
Somehow I managed to wink this lemon~ ;)

thank you for your support! 3

Plzzzz drop a review!

love y'all


End file.
